A Very Narutoy Christmas
by Duly Noted and Discredited
Summary: Three Christmas based very short little sections. One with itachi, one with characters singing carols and the last is NAruto's twelve days of Christmas! Check it out!
1. It's Going to be a Naruto Xmas After All

A fic from me (Kitty), Itachi and Sasuke even if he didn't want to.

Here we go, MERRY XMAS!

Itachi's Christmas…

"From me to you and you to me, even if you have no idea who I am, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Itachi sang at people while he and Sasuke walked down the street.

"Itachi, shut up!"

"HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE XMAS!" Itachi emphasized the 'xmas' with a sort of Terminator sounding voice. "Foolish little sister…" Itachi pulled his sexy face.

"I'm a boy!"

"Not from this angle." Naruto laughed as he dragged Gaara up the street to join Itachi and Sasuke.

"Not you to Naruto."

"Yes me too."

"Do you wanna say anything Gaara?" Sasuke asked, face palming and almost walking into a pole.

"I was forced into the FanFiction."

"Weren't we all…?" Itachi put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, head bowed.

"LEE!"

"NARUTO!"

"LEE!"

"NARUTO!"

"ITACHI!" Itachi screamed.

"Itachi, shut up!" Sasuke glared at his 'older' brother.

"Make me!"

"Why hello there Sasuke-kun…"

"OROCHIMARU!"

"Don't worry I want your brother's body today." Orochimaru slithered over to Itachi.

"Oh, you can have him, here!" Sasuke pushed Itachi into Orochimaru and they poofed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Itachi yelled dramatically.

"I don't like this…" Neji said, popping up next to Lee and Naruto, who were still going:

"LEE!"

"NARUTO!"

"LEE!"

"NARUTO!"

Et cetera…

"Neither do I…" Gaara said, since Sasuke was busy trying to… do whatever _that_ was and Naruto and Lee were… engaged in conversation.

"There is only one course of action…"

"I agree, Neji…"

"JOINT FLEES!" So now Gaara and Neji are gone to.

(Author is running out of Characters…)

Character Christmas Carols! See if you know your carols!

"WE… WIIISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE… WIIISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE… WIIISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY!!!!!" Sakon head banged to his singing.

"Happy…" Udon was not impressed…

"WE… WIIISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE… WIIISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE… WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" Air guitar!

Kankuro face palmed…

----

"Buggy the red coloured bug, has a very shiny red kind of colour." Shino played with his kind of red coloured bug.

----

"Deck the hall with bounds of kibble!" Kiba barked.

"OOOOOWWWWW, OW, OW OW OW!" Akamaru howled.

----

"I saw Temi kissing Santa Claus, whilst I was asleep up in my bed… That makes no sense." Shikamaru whined at a fan wielding Temari.

"Sing it!"

----

"Come All Ye Sasuke's, Sakura is waiting. Oh come all ye SAASUKEE'S! True love awaits you!"

"No, Ino is waiting!" –Cat fight between Sakura and Ino-

----

"Rocking' around the allyoucaneatbuffet, and Ino's nowhere to be seen." Chouji devoured Ino pig's meat, since she and Sakura were fighting.

----

"The first Hokage had a head carved on a mountain, so did the second, third and the fourth. Then I became the Kage and I'm still a drun-" ZZzzzZZZzz

"Hokage-sama?" Shizune was worried…

----

"Come they made me parum pa pump um. To save that Lee thing parum pa pump um. We'll leave you to fight Kimimaro, Kimimaro, Kimimaro…" Gaara glared.

----

"I'm dreaming of a C4 Christmas, just like the one I blew up last year!" Deidei daydreamed.

----

"Jingle Bells, Main Family Smells, One Day I'll Count Eight Birds!" Neji pouted.

----

"Oh Holy Crap! Gaara's become Shukaku!" Kankuro, Baki and Temari hid… like Ninja…

----

"The Sound Ninja have come to town! They've made their hit list, they've checked it twice, gotta escape their ninja stalkers. The Sound Ninja have come to TOWN!"

----

"Last Christmas, I tried to kiss you. But then I found out that it wasn't right. My book had led me astray, oh well; I'll keep reading it anyway!" Sai danced with his book well into the night.

Naruto's Twelve Days of Christmas!

(See if you can guess who sings what one character doubles up, Naruto sing the _italics)_

"_On the first day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Shukaku in my tea… pot."

"_On the second day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"A heart and no demon…"

"_On the third day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Three nose bleeds!"

"_On the fourth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Four little kisses." –Faint-

"_On the fifth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"FIVE ICHA ICHA's!!"

"_On the sixth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Six CHA's in a row."

"_On the seventh day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Seven splinters up my butt."

"_On the eight day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Eight Harem no Jutsu!"

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"One Kyuubi in a box?"

"_On the tenth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Ten packs of smokes."

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Eleven games of Shoji."

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me:"_

"Twelve consoling hugs!"

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

This is just for some fun so I hope you enjoy and try out some of the guessing games in here (Character Carols where you guess which carol each character sings and Naruto's Twelve days of Christmas where you try to guess which character sing what day!) and send me a review.

Have a great Christmas, New Year, Hanukah WHATEVER! Be safe and enjoy yourselves!

-Kitty, signing out!


	2. The Answers You SEEK! 1234

Alrighty, seeing as how I had troubles with these Christmas Carols of Doom, I decided to post this and tell you.

Starting with:

Sakon and Udon: We wish you a Merry Christmas, THE REMIX!

Shino: Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer

Kiba and Akamaru: Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly

Shikamaru and Temari: I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus

Sakura and Ino: Come all Ye Faithful

Chouji: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree

Tsunade and Shizune (who didn't sing): The first Noel... I think...

Gaara: The Little Drummer Boy

Deidara: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

Neji: Jingle Bells... duh...

Kankuro, Baki and Temari (again): Oh Holy Night

The Sound Ninja: Santa Clause is coming to Town!

Sai: Last Christmas (My favorite!)

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas:

Day 1: Gaara

Day 2: Gaara o.O

Day 3: Thied Hokage and Ebisu

Day 4: Hinata

Day 5: Kakashi

Day 6: Sakura CHA!

Day 7: Sasuke and his barrel

Day 8: JIIIIIRAAAAAIIIIIYYYAA!!! (Jiraiya)

Day 9: Orochimaru (gettit? One nine tailed fox? HAHAHA... okay, it's not that funny...)

Day 10: Asuma

Day 11: Shikamaru

Day 12: AND LAST OF ALL! Sai! I NEED CONSOLING!!! (go look at Koi Cosplay on Youtube)

There you have it, all the answers for you to cheat off for your next test!

I'm bored now and I think I deserve a cat nap... NO PUNS ON MY NAME!


End file.
